Precious to Him
by Pricat
Summary: One stormy night a certain rock monster assistant finds a baby in a dumpster and takes it in . But Mung is surprised by the changes in Schitnzel this baby brings along with everybody else but also reveals a caring, more softer side of Schitnzel
1. Chapter 1

**Part Of His Family**

_A/N Here's my second attempt of my first Chowder fic. I had the idea for this one all weekend and thought it would be cute for Schitnzel to be raising a child since he's my fave but also he seems pretty lonely to me even though Mung and the others are around but seem to take him for granted. I hope you enjoy. Writing this is helping me with my head cold at the moment._

It was a stormy night in Marzipan City but not everybody in Mung Daal's Catering Company was asleep. A certain rock monster assistant was finding it hard to sleep and decided to take a walk in the rain. Right now Schtinzel felt lonely since Rani had left to visit her family in Apple Font which was far, far away from Marzipan City. Mung and the others had done their best to cheer their friend up but nothing seemed to, not even Chowder.

"_I still haven't got a single letter from Rani since she left._

_M-Maybe she forgot me." _he thought as the rain lashed against his grey skin.

He knew he should be wearing a coat but he didn't feel like wearing one as he needed to get away from work. But he heard something that shocked him.

It was coming from an alley not too far from here. Schitnzel was curious and went to see what it was as the crying came from a dumpster.

He gasped in surprise.

"Wadda, Wadda!" he heard as he looked into the brown eyes of an infant. It was a rock monster with grey skin like his but seeing it made his tough heart melt at the cute bundle.

He saw something beside it.

It was an note.

_Dear person who finds this._

_I am very poor and unable to look after my baby so I entrust it to you to give it the best chance of life and success. I know you have a good heart._

_Please watch over my baby._ it read.

Tears were in Schitnzel's eyes at this. There was no way this cute little baby was staying out here in the rain and cold to suffer. He knew Mung would be mad but he would take the risk.

Besides the baby really liked him.

He then crept back into the catering company through the back door with the infant in his grey arms and went upstairs to his room without waking anybody up or letting Mung know. Schitnzel smiled at the baby which was very rare because nobody, not even Chowder had seen the rock monster smile.

He'd brought up an old crib Mung had stored in the attic and made sure it was safe before putting the baby in it. He had wrapped the baby in a warm blanket to keep out the chill. The baby rock monster yawned as his hazel eyes closed.

"Radda, Radda." Schitnzel said softly falling asleep in his own bed.


	2. Sick Day

**Precious To Him**

_A/N Here's more. Thanks for the kind reviews. Yeah it's showing my fave rock monster's caring side._

The early morning sun had risen in Marzipan City and Mung was already up cooking breakfast but he was a little worried about Schitnzel. He knew his friend missed Rani and had been miserable but hoped he would cheer up soon.

"Morning Mung!" Chowder said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Chowder.

Has Schitnzel woken up yet?" he asked his young apprentice.

"Not yet but I heard sneezing come from his room." he answered him as Mung looked worriedly but noticed they were out of milk.

"That's odd.

We only got milk yesterday." Mung told him but Schitnzel had borrowed it to feed his newly adopted baby. He wanted to tell the others but knew Mung wouldn't be happy but this babe reminded him of himself as an infant.

"Radda, Radda." he said as the baby giggled but coughed a little slightly.

This worried Schitnzel but needed cough syrup for him and the baby. They had caught a nasty cold from being in the rain last night and needed medicine and rest.

"Radda..... Radda." Schitnzel said weakly going downstairs one step at a time because he had little energy but Mung noticed how run down and ill his assistant was but saw him sleepily walk to the medicine cabinet and get out the cough syrup but also children's cough syrup.

"_This is odd of him._

_I'd better help him upstairs." _Mung thought as he helped Schitnzel but gasped seeing the baby in his friend's room. He smiled after reading the letter on Schitnzel's bedside table.

"_The baby is cute but I'm surprised Schitnzel wanted to take it in but because it reminds him of how we met." _Mung thought picking up the baby in his arms. It was asleep and so calm.

But a tear fell from his eye as some distant memory returned to him......

_It was a clear night but Mung was asleep beside Truffles when he heard the doorbell and went downstairs. But what he found on the doorstep surprised him._

_It was a basket but inside it was an infant rock monster with black eyes and grey skin._

_Mung's heart melted as he read the letter that was with him._

_"I will take good care of him._

_I will name him Schitnzel and who knows?_

_Maybe he will work with me when he's older." he thought..... _

He then brought the baby downstairs for a while. Truffles was surprised but smiled seeing the baby in her husband's arms. She was also surprised that Schitnzel had decided to take him in. Chowder was too but surprised and knew that Schitnzel had a caring side, it just needed help being brought out. But then the baby started sneezing slightly as orange mucus came from it's nostrils.

"What's wrong with him?" Chowder asked hearing the baby whimper.

"He just has the cold from being out in the rain.

Along with Schitnzel." Mung answered giving the rock monster infant some cough syrup which seemed to calm him down. But later they saw Schitnzel came downstairs looking worse and affected by the cold.

"_So that's where he went._

_I hope Mung has been taking care of him."_ he thought as the baby was happy seeing him.

"Where did you find him?

He's very cute." Truffles asked him.

"Radda, Radda, Radda, Radda." Schitnzel answered her coughing.

"You found him in a dumpster?

Wow that's rough.

Where's his parents?" Chowder asked curious.

"He does have parents but......" Mung began to explain.

"But what Mung?" Chowder asked him.

"They had to give him up because they couldn't take care of him and thought that somebody else could look after him and give him a better chance of life and a family." he answered but Schitnzel looked sad at that but Chowder wondered why but Truffles knew why along with Mung.

"Schitnzel you okay?" Mung asked seeing him try to give his baby son something to eat but he nodded weakly.

"Rest Schitnzel.

You're no use to us ill with the cold. We can take care of the baby while you sleep.

What's his name?" Mung told the rock monster.

"Radda." Schitnzel answered as a smile was on his grey skinned face.

"That's a cute name.

Welcome to the family Gerkin." Mung replied seeing him leave.....


	3. Change for the Better

**Precious To Him**

_A/N Here's more. Gerkin talks in English but also in Waddas sometimes like when he has tantrums like in later chapters. I'm surprised people are liking this._

A few weeks had passed and Mung was busy preparing Hunka Hunka Ribs but he saw someone crawling around on the floor. It was Gerkin, Schitnzel's adopted infant son. Schitnzel had gone out shopping and Chowder was supposed to be looking after him.

"Where's Chowder huh?

Isn't he supposed to be watching you until your Daddy comes back?" he said to him. But Gerkin giggled as he saw Chowder walk in covered in BBQ sauce. Mung was surprised by that.

"Wadda, Wadda!" Gerkin said beginning to tear up.

"Oh no Gerkin don't cry!" Chowder said trying to make the rock monster infant stop crying.

But it wasn't working. Chowder then heard him crying but then he saw Schitnzel come in and was relieved as Gerkin perked up a little. The baby seemed to realise that Mung, Truffles and Chowder were also his family but he loved his father and Schitnzel loved Gerkin back in return. He then watched as the young rock monster baby calmed down.

"What was wrong with him?" Mung asked him.

"Radda, Radda, Radda, Radda." Schitnzel answered.

"Gerkin's teething at the moment?

That's normal." Truffles replied to him as Schitnzel put Gerkin's pacifier in the baby's mouth. That seemed to calm him down. Schitnzel smiled at that as he hugged him.

He then saw Chowder scowl as Mung made him clean up the mess Gerkin had made with the BBQ sauce but Schitnzel understood as he put Gerkin down for an nap.

But he heard Gerkin gurgle as he fell asleep. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched him sleep peacefully leaving the room. He then had a head ache as something came back to him. It was about when he was Gerkin's age and Mung had been feeding him. He hoped that Gerkin would grow up okay.

He then went downstairs but fell asleep on the couch as Truffles smiled putting a blanket over him. She had noticed that since he'd found Gerkin, Schitnzel had been less grumpy even around Chowder.

"_Maybe it was a good thing, him finding that baby."_ she thought as Chowder was getting things for Mung. Mung sighed sadly watching Schitnzel sleep so peacefully.

It reminded him of when Schitnzel was little just like Gerkin was right now.

_"Wadda, Wadda!" a two year old Schitnzel cried while banging on pots and pans angrily. He had been there at Mung Daal's for a whole year. He was very cute and very excitable even at Knishmas but Mung was sad because he was making a birthday cake for the youngster but was hiding it. He then turned around for a while and noticed the youngster wasn't there._

_"Schitnzel!_

_Where're you?" he yelled but was worried. But he heard soft crying come from the store room and went in. He found the young rock monster boy in there curled up in a ball asleep....._

But later Schitnzel was woken by Chowder.

"Radda?" he asked.

"It's Gerkin.

He started talking." the young apprentice told him as he saw Gerkin in Mung's arms as he smiled seeing Schitnzel.

"Da-Da!" he said pointing to him.

Schitnzel's mouth opened wide in awe.

"Radda, Radda, Radda!" he said hugging his young son. But Mung gasped in shock but Truffles and Chowder wondered what was wrong with him.

"I've never seen Schitnzel hug anybody besides Chowder after escaping from his own mouth.

I think Gerkin is bringing out a side to Schiynzel he hides." he told them as Gerkin laughed.


	4. Part of the Family

**Precious To Him**

Two years had passed and Schitnzel was busy making something. It was a birthday cake. It was for Gerkin's third birthday and the father was very excited for him along with Mung and the others. He hoped that the other people of Marzipan City would treat him with kindness because he was different from other kids especially at the park when he took him there to play.

Chowder had taken Gerkin there to play while Schitnzel, Mung and Truffles were getting things ready. He knew Gerkin was excited but Schitnzel was excited more.

"Chowder...... what is Daddy doing?

He busy today, too busy to play with Gerkin." the child said softly as they were playing with a ball.

"It's okay Gerkin, Daddy will be finished soon and then he'll be with you sort of like when I wanna be with Mung and he's busy but I help." Chowder reassured him.

"Promise?" Gerkin said as he played on the slide.

"Yep." Chowder answered.

He knew that sometimes Schitnzel had to work helping Mung but Gerkin hadn't gotten used to that part about his father working most of the time but Chowder spent time with him when Schitnzel worked but Gerkin sort of understood. Mung saw sadness in Schitnzel's eyes as he brought the cake out of the oven. He had a smile as he saw presents on the counter. He knew that Gerkin was special but it made him think about his own parents. Mung, Truffles and Chowder were like family to him but he wondered about his own parents. Mung had always hesitated whenever Schitnzel had asked about them.

"_Maybe now is the right time to tell him."_ he thought as he saw Truffles help Schitnzel with the cake. He had gotten used to being a father as time went on. He loved being with Gerkin, playing with him and giving him love. He saw Mung look worried.

"Radda?" he asked gently. Mung was holding back tears as he saw Schitnzel but was looking at something. It was a photo album. The rock monster wondered why he was looking at this for.

"We need to talk." he said as Truffles saw how sad her husband was.

"_I can't believe he's telling him this now."_ she thought as she went to find Chowder who was with Gerkin heading back to the catering company with the young rock monster in the wagon Chowder was pulling. But Schitnzel seemed sad when they returned but he wouldn't say. Chowder had a feeling it was to do with the photo album Mung had out.

But later Gerkin wondered what was wrong with his father as Schitnzel was putting him to bed but he wouldn't say. Mung had told Schitnzel about how he'd found him on a stormy night on his door step the same way he'd found Gerkin in that alley way.

"_We're the same._

_No wonder why I wanted to take him in but I can't stop thinking about what Mung said."_ he thought as he lay in bed that night. But he'd decided not to tell Gerkin how he found him because he didn't want to hurt him.

He wondered where his real family was but had a feeling Mung wouldn't tell him where.

But he knew that Mung and the others were like a family to him. He then saw Gerkin put his head in the cake and laughed loudly.

"Look Daddy.

I'm cake." the youngster said as Mung and the others laughed loudly.

"Gerkin you're a riot." Chowder told him as they were eating.

Schitnzel then saw Mung reading a letter from Marzipan City Kindergarten.

It was about Gerkin starting in a month's time.

Schitnzel smiled but was worried for him.

He knew that other kids would treat Gerkin differently but wanted to help him.

Mung then found him working late on brownies.

He wondered why Schtinzel was up so late.

"You're worried about Gerkin starting kindergarten, aren't you?" he asked him.

"Radda, Radda." Schitnzel answered.


	5. Merry Knishmas

**Precious To Him**

_A/N Thank you for the reviews! Here's more._

It was Winter in Marzipan City and everybody was getting ready for Knishmas and at Mung Daal's, Mung and the others were decorating the Knishmas tree but Schitnzel was excited as Knishmas was secretly his favourite time of the year but couldn't help laughing.

Gherkin was running around excitedly as he was wearing a Knish Kringle hat. Mung chuckled at the three year old's energy but was worried for Schitnzel.

He remembered that it was Knishmas Eve he'd found him on the doorstep of the company building.

"_I hope he's okay._

_Every Knishmas Eve he gets a little down and it's because it reminds him of being found on our doorstep." _Mung thought as Chowder saw Gherkin get his small grey hands on a tin of whipped cream.

"Look Daddy.

Gherkin Knish Kringle." the youngster said with a beard made from whipped cream.

Schitnzel couldn't help but laughing at Gherkin sometimes.

He was just too cute.

"Radda, Radda, Radda." he answered as he wiped the whipping cream off his son's face. He knew Gherkin was excited about Knishmas just as much as he was but hid it from Chowder and Truffles even though Mung knew.

He remembered when Schitnzel was little and kept trying to eat the sminglebread house they were making for Knish Kringle.

A smile crept over his face at that.

"Hey Mung what's wrong?

What's so funny?" Chowder asked his cooking master confused.

"Oh it's nothing really Chowder.

Just a really cute memory that returned to me." Mung answered as he saw Schitnzel leave the building.

He was going to do some Knishmas shopping while Gherkin was having a nap.

He knew Gherkin was excited the same way he was at Knishmas and had his own special ways of celebrating this time of year like visiting Knish Kringle and making cookies.

He had a smile going into the toy store shopping for Gherkin's presents. The little guy loved playing with toys and being full of energy. He couldn't wait for Knishmas Morning as he paid for his purchases which were gift wrapped.

He then went to get presents for Mung, Truffles and Chowder.

He hoped Gherkin was okay while he was gone.

Back at Mung's, Mung and Chowder were trying to build a sminglebread house for Knish Kringle on Knishmas Eve,

"Mung you think it'll be ready and taste good for Knishmas Eve?" Chowder asked.

"I don't know Chowder but maybe Schtinzel will help once he gets back." Mung replied as he sprayed icing on the roof. Gherkin woke up from his nap and smiled seeing the mess that Uncle Mung and Chowder were making.

"That's funny." the child said eating a cookie that he and his father had made eariler.

"Where's Daddy?" Gherkin asked Mung.

"Umm...... he went out on a very special errand for Mung." Chowder told him as Gherkin was playing in the play pen that Schitnzel had made. Mung hoped Schitnzel was okay but probably on Knish Kringle's lap telling him what he wanted for Knishmas.

Truffles smiled seeing Gherkin play but it reminded her of Schitnzel when he was a three year old.

Even though she acted tough, she had a soft spot.

She hated yelling at Schitnzel when he made a mistake or talked back like the time a robber pretended to be a customer but loved him like a son. She hoped that Gherkin would be a good apprentice someday to Mung and her.

Schitnzel then came home tired after hiding the presents so nobody would find them.

Gherkin ran up to him as he sat on the couch.

"Daddy you okay?

You look really tired.

You need a nap." the three year old rock monster told him as Schitnzel nodded.

"Radda, Radda, Radda." he replied yawning as he went upstairs.

Shopping had tired him out.

He then went to his and Gherkin's room and slipped into bed. Mung saw Gherkin try to follow and smiled. He knew Schitnzel needed to rest and had to keep him busy.

"You want to help make the sminglebread house for Knish Kringle?

It's gonna be fun and messy." Chowder said but Gherkin shook his head.

"Gherkin get Daddy a Knishmas present." he said to them.

Mung understood as he saw Gherkin trying to make a card for Schitnzel but Mung smiled at that.

"_He's so cute and thoughtful."_ he thought as he took Gherkin with him as he went shopping. He knew how much Gherkin loved his father and showed that every day but he was worried because he knew that Schitnzel got sad on Knishmas Eve but always drank eggnog to cheer himself up along with eating cookies.

Chowder saw Mung return later with Gherkin but saw the kid get craft stuff out.

"What're you doing Gherk?" he asked him.

"Making present for Daddy." he said making a card for his father.

Truffles smiled as the kid put a photo of him and Schitnzel in it on Knish Kringle's lap but there was a box from a jewellery store beside him.

"Why is that there?" Chowder asked him.

"Daddy's present.

Mung help.

Gherkin make card." the rock monster child said grumpily which made Chowder laugh.

"What funny?" Gherkin asked him.

"You a few minutes ago.

You were acting like Daddy when he gets grumpy when Mung has him do lots of work." he said to him as Gherkin giggled at that. He then finished the card but Chowder noticed that the kid was good at drawing.

"Wow that's good.

He'll really like it." he told him.

"Thanks Chowder." he replied to him.

But a few weeks later it was Knishmas Eve but Schitnzel was a little sad even though it was snowing and they'd been working but he'd taken a few breaks and playing with Gherkin all afternoon but Gherkin and the others noticed he was sad.

"Daddy you okay?" Gherkin asked him while he was putting him down for a nap.

"Radda, Radda." Schitnzel answered as he saw him fall asleep and left the room.

"Schitnzel you okay?

You look like Knish Kringle left coal under the tree.

You want a cookie?" Chowder said as Schitnzel drank a mug of eggnog. Mung saw that Schitnzel was quiet as he cleaned up the mess from cooking and baking more Knishmas dishes.

"Maybe Gherkin will make him feel better." Truffles suggested as Mung nodded as they baked fruitcake. He hoped that Schitnzel would feel happy once seeing Gherkin in the morning opening presents. Chowder understood as he saw Gherkin come downstairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Chowder.

What going on?" he asked him.

"We're getting things ready for Knish Kringle." he answered him.

Gherkin laughed as he helped with the sminglebread house and spraying whipped cream.

Schitnzel laughed seeing Gherkin so happy.

But then tears came to his eyes and left the room.

He was remembering when he was younger and loved Knishmas but Mung's lousy sminglebread houses meant Knish Kringle destroyed the house but now that Chowder was here, Knishmas was different.

Gherkin yawned as he was being tucked into bed by Schitnzel and giggled while eating a cookie. He knew the boy was excited about the morning and smiled seeing him fall asleep. He then decided to stay in the room and fell asleep in bed. Mung smiled seeing that coming in quietly at midnight and decided not to ruin it or wake them up.

He knew Chowder was still up but was in his room.

He was doing last minute present wrapping while Truffles was in bed.

He chuckled thinking of later when the others would wake up and open presents but Knish Kringle had already left presents under the tree because he loved the sminglebread house they'd made.

But he saw Schitnzel sleepwalking and was nervous.

The rock monster only did that while having bad dreams or sad ones.

"_Oh boy I'd better wake him up."_ Mung thought as he sprayed him with whipped cream.

"Schitnzel you okay?" he asked as he saw him fall on the couch asleep.......

He then hoped that he'd be okay when the morning came.


	6. Meeting Brulee

**Precious To Him**

It was another sunny morning in Marzipan City as Gherkin was awake early. It was the first day of Fall but he was excited about starting kindergarten but knew his father and the others were still asleep so went downstairs quietly and was in the playpen playing.

He wondered why his father seemed worried whenever they talked about him going to school. The young rock monster child heard footsteps as somebody came downstairs.

It was Mung.

"Morning Gherkin." he said to him as the child hugged him. He loved it when Gherkin was awake and happy.

"Morning Uncle Mung.

Are Daddy and the others awake yet?" he asked alert.

"No they're still asleep.

Let's not wake them up yet, okay?" he replied as the child went back to playing while he started making breakfast. He knew Schitnzel was worried about Gherkin's first day of kindergarten but knew he'd be okay.

Chowder lay in bed smelling the sweet smell of breakfast as his eyes opened.

"Alright breakfast!" he said going downstairs and into the kitchen. Mung wasn't surprised but Gherkin smiled seeing him. But they saw Schitnzel come in yawning.

He looked really tired.

"Radda, Radda, Radda." he told them.

Gherkin hugged him which made him smile.

"He must've been up all night worrying about Gherkin." Mung told them.

Schitnzel nodded in reply as Gherkin was playing with some toy cars.

"Don't worry he'll be okay.

He is like you." Mung said trying to reassure him.

"Except when he has a tantrum, then he's like Schitnzel." Chowder replied as Truffles entered the room as Schitnzel and the others were eating breakfast. Gherkin was sitting at the table eating pancakes with maple syrup. Schitnzel laughed at that.

It was cute.

"Radda, Radda, Radda, Radda." Schitnzel told his young son as they went upstairs to their room. Schitnzel was getting him dressed for school. When he came downstairs, Gherkin was wearing jeans and a striped t- shirt with a back pack on his back.

"Daddy you okay?

Why're you crying?" Gherkin asked him.

"He's just overcome with emotion because you're starting school.

It's hard for him." Mung answered as he took a photo of him and Schitnzel together.

Schitnzel wiped the tears away as he left with Gherkin holding his hand.

Mung wiped away a tear himself.

"Come on Chowder we have to prepare Burple Nurples." the cooking master said as Chowder followed him. He hoped Schitnzel was okay as they worked on the dish.

Things were more fun with Gherkin around.

Schitnzel watched as Gherkin went into school with his kindergarten teacher and was having a personal moment when somebody approached him.

He gasped at the person.

It was a purple skinned female rock monster and she was cute.

"Hey you okay?

I know how it feels when your kid starts school.

I'm Brulee.

What's your name?" she asked him.

"R-Radda." he answered her nervous.

"Schitnzel?

Wow cute name.

I don't have a kid but I was leaving my niece to school for my sister.

I'll see you around huh?" she said as he nodded watching her leave but had a steange feeling inside him which he'd never felt before.

It felt like..... butterflies.

He then went back to Mung Daal's where Chowder was with Mung making more dishes.

"Schitnzel you okay?

You haven't been talking or gotten mad about cleaning up.

Are you sick?" Chowder told him as Schitnzel went to clean up the mess he'd made. Mung had seen the look in his eyes and knew that he was in love.

But later he was thinking about Brulee as he put Gherkin to bed and lay in his own bed thinking.......


	7. Family Forevermore

**Precious To Him**

Schitnzel was worried as he started working after leaving Gherkin at school. Mung noticed he was sad and wondered what was wrong. It had something to do with a letter he'd gotten the other day.

"Are you sure you're okay?

You haven't been yourself." Mung asked him.

"Radda." he answered but Mung wasn't so sure.

He then found the letter and read it but was sad for Schitnzel.

Gherkin's birth parents were coming to visit Marzipan City and naturally Schitnzel was worried because he thought they would take Gherkin away from him.

"I don't think it'll happen Schitnzel.

Maybe they just want to see how he's doing." Mung reassured him but Schitnzel wasn't sure.

"_What if it's not to see how he's doing?_

_I can't let him be taken away from me._

_He's the best thing that happened to me."_ he thought as he worked on chopping up vegetables.

Chowder wondered why Schitnzel was so sad.

Gherkin wondered why his Daddy was sad as he picked him up from school.

"Radda, Radda." Schitnzel answered as he returned to Mung's but was very nervous as he saw a rock monster couple but Gherkin was confused because they looked the same as him.

"Daddy what's going on?" he asked scared.

"Gherkin it's okay.

Why don't you go play while your Daddy and I talk with these people, okay?" Mung said as the young rock monster went upstairs to his room. Schitnzel was nervous as he saw the couple.

"Greetings.

I'm Mariah and this is my husband Cassius.

We're Gherkin's birth parents.

We see you found our bundle of joy and have done a good job of raising him." Gherkin's mother said to him.

"But why show up now?

It's a little strange." Mung said to them.

"That night when Schitnzel found him, we were poor and out of luck but now things have changed.

We know how much you love him and he loves you but we....... want you to keep raising him but we'll be living in Marzipan City in a cheap apartment.

That way we can still be family." Mariah told them.

Schitnzel smiled at that as he heard Gherkin come downstairs as the couple left.

"Daddy what's going on?" he asked drinking juice.

Mung looked a little nervous at this.

"You see when you were a baby, your parents couldn't take care of you and left you in a dumpster until one night when Schitnzel found you. He has been raising you since then. The grown ups that came in here today were your birth parents.

They decided to let Schitnzel keep raising you but would keep a watchful eye on you by living in Marzipan City where we still be family but we still love you along with your birth parents.

Do you understand Gherkin?" Mung explained to him.

"Sort of Uncle Mung." Gherkin answered him.

Schitnzel noticed that Gherkin was very quiet the rest of the night even during dinner. He had a feeling the child was confused by what Mung had tried to tell him. He then calmed Gherkin down at bedtime while getting him to sleep.

"Radda, Radda, Radda, Radda?" Schitnzel said to him.

"Yes Daddy Schitnzel I understand." Gherkin replied to him yawning as he kissed Schitnzel goodnight as he went back downstairs where Mung was preparing ab order.

He hoped Gherkin was okay.

"Radda, Radda." Schitnzel answered kneading dough.

Mung understood as he made soup.

Chowder was asleep in bed.

"I'm sure Gherkin will be okay.

He looked pretty sad eariler." Mung told him as they finished the order.

Schitnzel then went to bed around midnight and was really tired.

He climbed into bed and yawned seeing Gherkin sleeping peacefully.

He hoped that he would be okay and that they'd always be family no matter what.....


End file.
